creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Crypt Cutter
Basic Information The Crypt Cutter is a costume skin for the weapon of your player character in Creativerse. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. This purely cosmetical game feature has been implemented in Creativerse with update R48 on October 26th 2017. How to obtain The weapon "skin" Crypt Cutter can usually be bought in the Store for Coins. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. From then on, this costume is available to be selected for your user account on all Creativerse game worlds. This also means that you cannot buy it another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). No item, no bundle will be placed into your inventory after buying any costume, so there will also be no weapon in your bag that you can then "put on". Instead, the Crypt Cutter can be found and selected when clicking on the according costume slot. How to use The Crypt Cutter (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the sword shape on the left side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for this slot that you own. Click on the Crypt Cutter icon if you want to use it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot. This selection can be turned off and on again any time. To deselect the chosen Crypt Cutter costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according weapon costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Crypt Cutter that you have chosen will now replace the look of the weapon that your player character is carrying, no matter which weapon (including the Twig) you have actually equipped in the according equipment slot. You do not have to buy this costume for each game world separately, since it's already available to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. Weapon power The damage points of your actual Weapon in its usual equipment slot will not be changed by the Crypt Cutter at all. Equipping and/or unequipping any weapon in its slot will change your character's damage points as usual, but no matter what kind of weapon you are wearing or even if you don't wear any, the weapon will always look like the Crypt Cutter until you deselect it. If your weapon should break, the maximum damage that you can deal with a hit will change accordingly (4 damage points that the Twig inflicts), while your player character will still be displayed wearing the Crypt Cutter until you deselect this costume in the weapon costume slot. If you equip another Weapon into it's actual equipment slot, you will gain its damage power like usual (depending on the specific type of Weapon, for example 100 damage points when wearing a Lumite Sword), however as long for as the Crypt Cutter is still selected, your player character will still be shown wearing the Crypt Cutter. Trivia The Crypt Cutter cannot be changed in terms of color, size or anything. Category:Costumes Category:Store